Kusagirama
by Gipsy Dango
Summary: Por una deuda sin pagar con Reborn, Isaye Soho se verá obligada a ser la tutora temporal del Capo más inútil de la mafia italiana, Dino Cavallone.
1. La deuda

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** le pertenece a Akira Amano. La trama, y obviamente, los personajes originales son míos. Gracias y de nada.

Advertencias: El rated varía d por futuras escenas provocativas y de sexo. Historia conformada por capítulos pequeños con OC de personaje principal. Si no te gustan los personajes originales, no lo leas. Estás advertido. La historia comienza cuando aún Dino es el aprendiz de Reborn, y yo calcularía que tendría como unos dieciséis porque no quiero imaginármelo chiquelo al estilo Tsuna, y además, no podría x)

Nota de autor_ —_ No tengo mucho que decir, gais. Tengo que sacarme esta historia para poder escribir bien _El jardín de azaleas_. Espero que sea de su agrado y no duden en comentarme errores, fallas, o cosas que no vienen al caso. Yo sé que muchos quieren Dino/Hibari, pero denle una pequeña oportunidad a ésta historia. Tal vez los sorprenda. ¡Gracias de ante mano por leer!

* * *

La deuda

El día era soleado y Dino se encontraba en la zona de tiro practicando, por supuesto, inútilmente. Era un día como cualquier otro, a excepción de en aquel Reborn tenía visitas. Algo habitual, pero sin embargo también algo sobre lo que Dino aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse. Su tutor podía llegar a tener amigos muy extraños.

Dino bajó su pistola y miró por encima de su hombro. A distancia de la zona de tiro, su tutor estaba sentado en las mesas del jardín, bebiendo café a lado de una misteriosa mujer de origen japonés —Dino era capaz de saberlo aún a la distancia simplemente mirando su largo y liso cabello negro y la katana recargada en la silla vacía continúa a la suya— que nunca antes había visto. Pese a la distancia que los separaba, siendo incapaz de oír su conversación, él era capaz de notar como ambos estaban hablando de él y por la seriedad que parecía envolverlos a cada uno de ellos, Dino presentía que no era sobre nada bueno o halagador.

Pensando en la nueva invitada, el estómago de Dino empezó a revolvérsele con fiereza. Reborn ya había tenido invitados antes de haberse convertido oficialmente en su tutor, por más que él no estuviera de acuerdo, para hacerlo el jefe de la familia mafiosa Chiavaronne, donde resultaba provenir su desaparecido y hasta hacía algunos meses, inexistente padre. Ninguno de sus amigos había sido amable, si no al contrario: todos y cada uno habían intentado matarlo.

Curiosamente, siempre fallaban por una cosa u otra y no porque Dino pudiese hacerles frente.

—¡Señor Dino! —oyó gritar a Romario, y Dino salió de sus pensamientos, atolondrado. Lo miró sin decir nada, y su mano derecha sólo apuntó hacia el frente—. El maniquí. Tiene que darle al blanco.

Dino se rascó la cabeza y miró al maniquí. Era un maniquí de él mismo hecho por Reborn. El maniquí llevaba un letrero que decía "Aprendiz estúpido" en italiano colgado en el cuello y brillaba como si fuera nuevo y no poseía ningún agujero. Dino suspiró con resignación, a la vez que Romario se acercaba con cartuchos nuevos para su pistola recargable.

Tenía varios meses practicando su puntería y aquel muñeco había estado en el entrenamiento desde un principio. Dino sólo podía sentirse patético al darse cuenta de que no había acertado ni una vez en más de cuarenta días intentándolo, aún con Romario a su lado. Sin embargo, Reborn insistía todas las mañanas diciendo que una pistola siempre puede hacer falta y una bala es capaz de terminar hasta el más difícil enfrentamiento en un segundo o inclusive menos.

—Bueno —el muchacho tomó un respiro, tratando de animarse—. ¡Aquí vamos!

Romario le sonrió con ganas.

—Usted puede, señor Dino.

* * *

Desde las mesas del jardín, Reborn observaba a su pupilo lloriquear diciendo que nunca podría darle al blanco. Carraspeó, exasperado y bebió de su taza de café. Al principio era gracioso verlo fallar, pero luego casi de dos meses entrenando todas las mañanas, no podía concebir la idea de que aquel flacucho pudiera lograrlo alguna vez, aún con su trauma de torpeza extremo superado y con Romario a su lado.

—Pensé que tu descripción era demasiado gráfica y rayaba en lo exagerado, pero es increíble que sea cierta. En verdad tu aprendiz es un inútil. No ha acertado ni una maldita vez al blanco, ni siquiera de pura suerte.

Reborn observó a su invitada sacar una elegante y delgada pipa y encenderla con unos cerillos, con evidente molestia y burla brillando en sus ojos y el sarcasmo, la lástima y el desdén con el que había pasado todo aquel rato mirando a su aprendiz todavía bailando entre sus labios, casi sin querer irse. Hizo un ademán con su mano y sirvientes sirvieron más café.

—Aún no logra encontrar su arma. La pistola no le va bien —dijo él con seriedad. Ella murmuró algo parecido a malditas excusas con la pipa acariciando su boca—. Sin embargo, no te he llamado para que me digas lo evidente. Me debes un favor, Isaye.

La mujer, Isaye, lo miró con ojos afilados y le dedicó una mirada larga y calculadora. Después sonrió, sonrisa que luego convirtió en una mueca.

—Así que por fin, luego de tantos años —dijo, soltando el humo. Reborn asintió, serio—. Bueno, bebé, ¿qué puede querer un hitman de otro hitman? Ya sabes que matar no es un problema para mí. Soy una mujer con un estómago duro.

—Agradezco tu sugerencia, Isaye. Pero oí por ahí que eres excelente en técnicas de tortura, aún mejor que la Arcobaleno Viper y sus ilusiones. Quisiera que, esas técnicas, las aplicaras en la familia Chiavaronne.

Isaye entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabes que los Chiavaronne y mi familia no se llevan bien. Sería traición.

—El jefe no se lleva bien con tu jefe. Sin embargo, esto no beneficiará a Benicio en ningún aspecto.

Ambos se miraron. Reborn sonrió, misteriosamente.

—Como tutor de varios jefes mafiosos, puedo decirte que la tortura y la enseñanza no son cosas muy diferentes.

Isaye guardó un prolongando y pesado silencio, a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la zona de tiro, donde Reborn había señalado segundos después. Aspiró de su pipa, bufando con enfado al ver otro intento fallido.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Reborn con tranquilidad.

—Pongámonos serios, bebé. En cualquier momento el inútil de tu alumno disparará en nuestra dirección creyendo que el maniquí cobró vida y salió corriendo hacia acá. ¿Quieres que lo entrene? —preguntó, con una mirada incrédula y las cejas levantadas—. Es un idiota y yo un hitman, no una profesora de una escuela de niños con retraso mental.

Reborn no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

—Eres muy dramática, Isaye. Sólo serán unas semanas mientras yo esté fuera con el Noveno. Unas semanas con este patán y tu deuda estará saldada. Sabes que me debes más que esto, por lo que te recomiendo que aproveches esta oferta.

Isaye pareció pensarlo, pero pocos minutos después asintió.

—No pueden ser más de dos meses, Reborn. Tengo una guardería yo también, para que sepas.

—Ah, así que ya eres toda una mama —Reborn le dio una sonrisa traviesa e Isaye carraspeó un par de groserías—. Trato, entonces —dijo, y le tendió la mano.

Isaye se rió.

—¿Planeas cerrar un trato así? —preguntó divertida.

Reborn se encogió de hombros, mientras ella, riendo, le dio su dedo índice cual él apretó con su pequeña mano de bebé.

—Trato, arcobaleno.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Dino se levantó con un mal presentimiento. Se cayó de la cama, poco después, y luego de vestirse en tres ocasiones por haberse puesto la ropa al revés, la ropa interior por fuera y romper un par de pantalones con un cepillo de dientes —Dino no podía negar que era estúpido, no podía, pero había sucedido y lo juraba por su hermosa madre—, para luego, como esplendoroso final, caer desde la mitad de las escaleras y romperse el cráneo.

Al entrar al comedor se dijo que su día sería un total fracaso, más sin embargo, se dio cuenta que sería un pre-apocalipsis al buscar a su tutor y no encontrar más que a Romario esperándolo en su silla y silencio.

—¿Dónde está Reborn? —le preguntó a su subordinado y se sentó en la cabeza de la gran mesa, que sólo tenía un par de cubiertos y una servilleta. Romario estuvo a punto de responder, pero fue cuando una voz femenina (pero intimidante, agregó Dino a sus pensamientos) lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Reborn ha tenido que irse —una mujer alta de cabello negro apareció por la puerta del comedor. Dino la recordaba. Era la mujer amiga de Reborn que había estado de visita el día anterior—. Me dijo que le entregara esto.

La mujer le dio una nota a Romario que Romario le dio a él. Dino, intrigado, leyó el papel, no sin antes haberse puesto a imaginar con gusto que por fin podría tener un poco de descanso de aquel extenuante entrenamiento mafioso que estaba volviéndolo loco, hasta que leyó por fin el contenido de la nota.

"Ella es Isaye. Te entrenará en mi ausencia. No me avergüences, aprendiz estúpido.

Reborn"

Dino alzó la vista, con los dedos sudorosos y la boca temblando. La mujer, Isaye, le dio una sonrisa que él no estaba completamente seguro si era para tomar de agradable. Más bien, se parecía a la sonrisa sádica que Reborn usaba cuando estaba a punto de hacerle una de sus pruebas maquiavélicas y medievales que más que entrenamiento, parecían tortura.

—Soy Isaye, como habrá dicho el bebé. Yo te entrenaré. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Dino tosió, habiéndose atragantado con su propia saliva.

—N-no —tartamudeó, torpemente. Ella se sobó las sienes, en un gesto de desagrado ante su torpeza—. Yo…, este… señorita Isaye… ¿cuándo comenzamos a entrenar?

Isaye lo miró como si fuese un bicho fácil de aplastar.

—Vendré cuando hayas terminado el desayuno. Tendrás que tener algo para vomitar con este entrenamiento —dijo, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor, sin decir nada más.

Romario se acercó con la bandeja de su desayuno, y agregó:

—La señorita Isaye es muy hermosa, señor Dino. Qué afortunado.

Dino no pudo decir nada, sólo pensar en cómo y cuánto las apariencias podían engañar. Reborn, un bebé… y aquella mujer, que parecía una frágil muñeca japonesa, y sin embargo, causaba escalofríos solamente hablando.


	2. La primera prueba

¡Buenas a todos! Gracias por la paciencia. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Como habré dicho, la historia está conformada por pequeños capítulos. Me muero porque Dino deje de ser un inútil, aunque es divertido escribir sobre él en esos tiempos. Espero que les guste. Gracias de antemano por los que leen.

* * *

**Capítulo II — La primera prueba**

Cuando Dino salió a los jardines, Isaye lo esperaba fumando de su larga y elegante pipa sentada enfrente de lo que parecía un...

_Campo de guerra_.

Dino hubiese notado su cambio de ropa si no hubiera empezado a llorar mentalmente. Isaye, en vez de su kimono, llevaba un pantalón negro y liso de vestir y una blusa blanca con cuello y abotonada hasta el comienzo de sus senos. Romario, que en el desayuno se había declarado fan de Isaye, no sólo había dicho que era un afortunado por tener una "sensei" (ambos, hacía poco y obligados por Reborn, habían tomado clases de francés y japonés) muy guapa, si no que de verdad tenía que esforzarse esta vez ya que enfrente de una mujer nunca se debe hacer el ridículo.

—Bueno, aprendiz estúpido. He decidido evaluarte antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento. Serán cuatro pruebas y ésta es la primera. La prueba se trata sobre la información —Isaye comenzó a hablar con una expresión serena, más sin embargo, en su frente se veía una vena entre azul y verde muy saltada.

Dino trató de quitar su vista de aquel campo de guerra, lleno de obstáculos que tenían el suficiente potencial para no dejarlo salir vivo; pero le fue imposible y sólo comenzó a sudar más y más.

—Maldita sea, perdedor. ¡La vista es aquí!

El chico se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a la mujer gritar. Y tembló.

—Lo... lo siento.

En ese momento, Isaye no sabía si sentirse poderosa o patética. Ese chiquillo le tenía miedo, a ella y a su primera prueba (o por lo menos parte de ella) -y eso, eso le encantaba. Pero por otro lado, ella era su maestra de ése día en adelante. Si en el tiempo que ella y Reborn habían acordado que ella lo entrenaría aquel mocoso no cambiaba ni un ápice, había dos opciones para ella: a) retirarse definitivamente de la mafia o b) matarlo.

Y matarlo, por supuesto, sonaba más placentero.

Aunque era imposible. No con Reborn siendo su perro guardián.

Por lo que, hasta ahora, Isaye tenía que tomar una dirección diferente a la de la intimidación y pruebas crueles.

Por más difícil que fuera.

—Bien. Ahora ven aquí y siéntate —Dino se sentó enfrente de ella, en una pequeña mesa para el té, con sus manos temblorosas y su vista nerviosa, todavía. Isaye lo miró con seriedad, antes de dar un sorbo a la taza de su té verde—. Quiero que me hables de ti.

Dino se mostró desconcertado hasta que, frente a Isaye, Romario le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. El chico pareció relajarse ante aquel comienzo de lo que parecía una conversación normal y jovial. Un tipo de conversación que no había tenido desde que Reborn había llegado a su vida para decirle que era un Capo de la Mafia. Se sintió hasta emocionado.

—Pues... tengo dieciséis años y nací en Nápoles. Crecí con mi madre, que ahora vive en Roma con mi padrastro y tres hermanos. Nunca fui bueno en los deportes, pero siempre saqué buenas notas en materias difíciles como Matemáticas y Física. A pesar de eso, mis compañeros me llamaban bueno para nada. Me gusta el...

A los quince minutos, Dino paró de hablar para tomar un poco de agua de la copa que estaba en la mesa y que le correspondía a él. Estaba a punto de decir su postre favorito, pero parpadeó confuso al ver a su maestra. Isaye parecía claramente en otro mundo mientras fingía escucharlo. Carraspeó. A los pocos segundos de silencio, la mujer reaccionó.

—Oh, ya terminaste. Bien, Cavallone —Isaye suspiró y dejó su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Lo miró fijamente durante un rato—. ¿Dije que ésta era tu primera prueba, no es así? —dijo, y él asintió, aún sin entender—. Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Estás reprobado.

—¿QUÉ? —chilló el joven. Un poco de agua se le resbaló por el cuello hasta llegarle a la camisa—. ¿Por qué? Sólo me dijiste que te hablara de mí y... eso hice.

Isaye dejó su pipa en la mesa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Un jefe mafioso jamás habla sobre su familia enfrente de un desconocido. Menos sobre su maldito paradero. Tomaste la pregunta muy mal, y llevaste la conversación hacia lugares inapropiados.

—Pero, Isaye...

—Isaye-san para ti, mocoso.

Dino gruñó de frustración.

—Isaye-san, pero tú no eres una desconocida. Eres... amiga de Reborn...

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy una desconocida! Nadie que no sea de tu familia será alguien que conozcas. Inclusive, tu familia puede traicionarte. En realidad, resumiendo, _nunca conocerás a nadie_.

—Pero...

Isaye se levantó de su asiento, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos chispeando de rabia.

—¿Eres idiota o qué, Dino Cavallone? Podría matarte en cualquier segundo. Soy un hitman. Nunca, nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca confíes en un hitman. Y jamás, maldito idiota, digas tus debilidades. No estás en un juego de rol o en un grupo de ayuda donde todos te aplaudirán cuando reconozcas que eres un inútil. Estás en la mafia, y en la mafia no puedes decir siquiera algo más que tu nombre. En el mundo de la mafia eres sólo una sombra de tu persona. No puedes ser nada más.

El joven guardó silencio, y se quedó sentado. Isaye tomó asiento poco después, con los ojos cerrados. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender, pero ésta es tu primera lección, Dino Cavallone: _nunca confíes en nadie_. Ahora, ve y haz esos malditos obstáculos. No pasaste la primera prueba, así que... suerte en tu castigo.

Dino tragó duro mientras tomaba una caja que un sirviente le extendía. Tenía un casco, un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color, con unas botas militares.

—¿Estamos en el ejército? —murmuró para sí mismo, desconcertado, pero Isaye llegó a oírlo, y le contestó con sorna:

—No, Cavallone. Esto es mucho peor que el ejército. Y apenas, esto que ves, es el comienzo. Nos vemos al atardecer.


	3. Última voluntad

**3**

**Última voluntad**

Todo sucedió tal y como Isaye lo predijo. Dino se rindió más de tres veces a menos de la mitad del campo de obstáculos; y de no haber sido por Romario, tal vez no hubiese continuado hasta el final, cosa que, luego de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, apenas y logró.

—Yo pasé ese campo de obstáculos a la edad de siete años, Cavallone. Por ningún momento te sientas orgulloso; continúas siendo un gran inútil —le había dicho.

Isaye, en parte, no estaba enfadada con el chico. Por lo que le había contado, hacía poco había descubierto ser el heredero legítimo de Benicio Cavallone, por lo que, como se esperaba, Dino no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre el arte de la mafia ni como ser un mafioso. Sin embargo, pese a comprender su situación, no podía dar ningún brazo a roer: Isaye había aprendido en sus años de hitman que la comprensión era poco útil en los entrenamientos extremos de mafiosos, aún estando éstos experimentados. Si Dino Cavallone era la persona más inexperta en el campo, mucho menos tendría el poco de comprensión que Isaye podría guardar por él. Ella había nacido con grandes habilidades, por lo tanto el entrenamiento que ella había recibido no había sido gran reto, pero este chico...

Tenía dos pies izquierdos y era tan estúpido como un mandril.

Antes de irse Reborn le había dicho varias cosas sobre Dino Cavallone. La primera era que, sin Romario, Dino era un completo inútil; e Isaye, pensándolo detalladamente, no podía concebir la idea de Dino siendo más torpe de lo que ya era. La que la secundó, ella misma la averiguó con su primera prueba: Dino era simpático, pero imprudente —y eso, justo como le había pasado a muchos capos, podía llegar a matarlo pese a darle algunos puntos a su favor. Un mafioso pacífico, agradable y social como Dino podría llegar a tener muchos aliados, sin embargo, su exceso de confianza hacia los demás sería un gran obstáculo para él, pero no para los jefes que quisieran su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Isaye, en ese momento, estaba pensando seriamente en retirarse. Nada podía ser peor que ver a tu aprendiz, luego de casi dos horas enteras cruzando un campo de obstáculos, abrazado a la pierna de su mayordomo, cual había hecho la prueba en menos de quince minutos y varias veces.

—Muy bien, Cavallone —Isaye suspiró—. Nos tomaremos un descanso. Toma esta agua, tómatela toda —le lanzó la botella de plástico—. Puedes ir a ducharte, a ver si así se te quita lo llorón. Nos veremos en la sala de té al atardecer. Romario, tú vienes conmigo.

Dino se levantó del pasto, donde se encontraba de rodillas abrazado a Romario. Estaba pálido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Isaye se encogió de hombros, y miró al mayordomo con una amable sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que a Romario le encantará mostrarme la mansión y probar el delicioso té japonés que te traído. ¿Cierto, Romario?

Romario se mostró sorprendido y luego de mirar a su amo, fijó la vista en la mujer. Asintió.

—Claro, señorita Isaye. Sería un placer.

Escuchando como Dino comenzaba quejarse a sus espaldas, Isaye sonrió. Pasaría una buena tarde en la sala de cámaras mirando como aquel chiquillo se tropezaba con su propio pie.

—¡La botella completa, Cavallone! ¡No te queremos deshidratado!

**o.o**

Mientras caminaba por los jardines, Dino sudaba frío. ¿Cómo era posible? Aquella mujer lo había dejado sin Romario. Podía romperse una pierna, las dos piernas, dislocarse la cadera... ¡podía llegar inclusive llegar a morir tropezándose con una pelusa!

Aunque, Dino pensó más detalladamente, morir sería una buena opción. Lo que llevaba de entrenamiento con Isaye, que era menos de un día, ya bastaba para toda su vida. Era infernal. Además, Dino no estaba seguro de querer ser un Capo mafioso, después de todo; pese a que ya no vivía en los barrios pobres de Sicilia, y su madre ahora tenía todo lo que había soñado. La mafia le había dado los lujos con los que siempre deseó vivir, pero se preguntaba a qué costo los tendría en un futuro. Dino, sincerándose consigo mismo, sabía que tenía miedo, y un miedo terrible que era incapaz de explicar con palabras. Sus instintos más oscuros le decían que tenía que tomar a Romario e irse inmediatamente de ese mundo para ya no regresar jamás. Sin embargo...

Recordaba a Benicio.

Lo odiaba, Dino lo repudiaba con toda su alma. Siempre de niño se preguntó por qué su padre no iba a las reuniones de la escuela. Por qué todos jugaban en el parque con su padre a la pelota y él se encontraba solo. Por qué todos insultaban a su madre por no tener marido. Para Dino, tratándose de Benicio Cavallone, siempre fueron por qués enfurecidos y lágrimas de su yo inocente, pequeño y frágil.

Y justamente cuando Dino ya lo había superado, llega a la puerta de su casa en una limusina que podría bien haber pagado la comida de su madre y la suya durante un año completo; vestido con traje negro y colonia, enfrente de él y su madre que, a su lado, parecían vestir harapos.

Su padre era un mafioso.

Era un asesino.

Un hombre egoísta.

—_Me estoy muriendo, hijo._

Quiso gritarle que él no era su hijo, pero fue incapaz. Pese a sus ropas y relojes y anillos caros, la vida en Benicio se veía cada vez más y más lejos. Dino no podía ser cruel, no podía dejarle, él no era como su padre.

—_Tienes que tomar mi lugar en la familia._

Dos semanas después de su visita, Dino se encontró con Romario, quien le avisó la muerte de su padre y que, oficialmente, él era el Jefe de la Familia Cavallone.

—_Puede odiar al señor Benicio por ser un mal padre para usted, señor Dino_ —le dijo Romario aquella vez— _pero no puede odiarlo por haber sido un buen jefe._

Y que, si de no querer el puesto, él podía rechazarlo.

**ooo**

Dino tiró la botella de agua vacía al pasto y suspiró. Estaba enfadado, una sensación que pocas veces Dino experimentaba, y que desaparecía en segundos para convertirse en histeria. Aún no podía con el tema de su padre y realmente si Reborn empeoraba las cosas, Isaye parecía querer destruirlas pedazo por pedazo.

Dino era incapaz de decir palabrotas, por lo menos hasta ése día, durante algunos segundos. Isaye Soho era peor que su madre: era su madre versión hitman, y si su madre, luego de verlo lloriqueando sacaba el sartén de los huevos para pegarle y decirle que dejara de ser un bebé, Dino no dudaba en que Isaye sacaría su espada, filosa y capaz de cortarle en dos y no creía que alguien pudiera hacer algo contra esa... _loca._

—_Oh, dios. Le dije loca. Seguramente también puede leer mis pensamientos. Ya debe saberlo, en cualquier momento llegará a matarme. ¡Maldita sea, carajo! Ya sabe que sé que viene a matarme, debo escapar, escapar..._

No sabía por qué, pero de repente, Dino se sentía increíblemente lleno de energía. Como si tuviera fuego en las entrañas, estaba quemándose, se quemaba.

Tenía que escapar, de su padre y su maldita familia, de aquella mujer loca amiga de Reborn...

Dino tenía que _escapar._

**ooo**

—Deshidratado... já, patrañas. Este chico sigue siendo muy confianzudo —Isaye se encontraba en el cuarto de vigilancia de la mansión de los Cavallone, disfrutando del aire refrigerado y del té y pan dulce que había traído de Japón a lado de Romario, que sudaba de nervios al ver su jefe caminando solitario por los pasillos.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señorita?

Isaye sonrió con suficiencia.

—Dino es un inútil, ¿no es así? —Romario, algo apenado pero sincero, asintió—. Bueno, hasta un inútil puede hacer cualquier cosa si ésta es su última voluntad.


End file.
